zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 7
This part will take you through going to Cannon Island and chasing after the Ghost Ship. Return to the Harbor Now that we have our Sea Chart, travel back through the path to Mercay Island Harbor to rejoin Linebeck at the ship. Once we reach it, though, a man will shout at us, telling us that we need to have a cannon installed and that a man named Eddo who lives on an isle to the south is able to give us one. This is very important, because we'll soon be traveling through parts of the sea with monsters and obstacles in it. Then talk to Linebeck and show him the Sea Chart you obtained. When you do, he'll notice that it's so dusty that he cannot read it. He will hand it back to Link for him to blow the dust off it. Blow into the microphone to do so, and as the dust is blown off, there's another island that appears with a crest on it, which Linebeck will say he knew was there all along. This is the place where we will find the next spirit. But before we go there, we want to install a cannon on board the ship. Cannon Island Once we're on board the ship, plot a course that will take us to the island that's southwest of our location, which is Cannon Island. Along the way, we'll be facing an obstacle called the Sea Trap that will do one heart damage to the ship. Our only option of dealing with this at this point is to press the Jump button at the bottom of the screen at the right time. If done correctly, we will be able to jump over the Sea Trap. Now that we're on the island, go a little south and then to your right up the stairs where you see a little winged postman in a toga sitting on a red mailbox (no Rito around to do the job?) who tells you that his job is delivering the mail to you. You'll see him come around wherever there's a dancing mailbox, indicating that you've got mail. Now head to the first door at the house on your right. A redheaded guy named Fuzo, who is the apprentice of Eddo, will tell you this is Eddo's Garage and that his master is busy building a cannon in his workroom. He's locked himself away in there, but fortunately for us Fuzo tells us that the back door is never locked. However, we can't get to the back door from where we are, so we'll need to travel around the island to get there. Follow Fuzo outside the house to where he opens a gate. From that location, go up and then to the left, slaying Red Chuchus along the way, then go south and follow the trail down until you reach a cave, and then enter. Inside the cave, go up and into a room to slay some rats, then pick up a Bomb Flower to blow up some blocks between you and the next room to your right. Go into there and use a Bomb Flower to blow up a block that's in the way of a block you need to push, then push the block to your right to get into a fenced-off area. Go north through the narrow passage and pull the moveable block all the way down and to your left, then go back and pull the other moveable block to the right and then up. Slay the Keese that's near the block you need to blow up, then get a Bomb Flower and quickly get it over to the block to bomb it. Proceed to the left and then go up the stairs. Now we're in the area called the Bomb Garden, so named because of all the Bomb Flowers that are there. Slay the rats that you first encounter when you leave the cave, being careful not to hit the Bomb Flowers, then pick up one and throw it at the blocks that are immediately to your right on the path. Then go down and follow the path until you come across another set of blocks that you need to blow up. Use a nearby Bomb Flower for that. Go up the path until you reach the stairs to your right, then go down the stairs and travel up and to the right until you see more blocks on the other side of a fence. Here you need to race to get a Bomb Flower over there to blow the blocks up. (Try to use one that's near a ledge that's closest to that area for best results.) Slay the Red Chuchus, then throw the rocks on your left out of your way and proceed to the left and then up and around, following the path to the right. Go north and you'll find yourself at the back door to Eddo's Garage. Go inside and talk to the man named Eddo about getting a cannon. Eddo will try to make the price of the cannon sound so impressive that you cannot possibly afford it, but (snicker, snicker) it's really just 50 rupees! Agree to the price and there you have it...it will automatically be installed on board Linebeck's ship when you board it. Now that our business with Eddo is concluded, he will open up the locked door so we can get back to the dock. Once we leave Eddo's Garage from the left door, the mailbox should be dancing, and when you get close to it, the mailman will come by with his first message to you. It's nothing of any major importance, as far as its contents go, but he will require us to sign for its delivery. So just sign anything on the space provided for us with the stylus. Chasing after the Ghost Ship Now it's time to travel to the Northwestern Sea. Get back on board Linebeck's ship and plot your course northwest through the rocky barrier. (If you try to go straight north, a whirlwind will pick up your ship at the northern border and bring it back some distance.) Along the way we'll get some practice with the cannon: when Linebeck calls out "Enemy sighted", just aim by tapping the stylus at the target, and the cannon will automatically fire at it. Once we reach the barriers, though, there are some rocks blocking our path through them that we need to blow up. A little past the barrier, Linebeck will alert us to the presence of the Ghost Ship appearing a little northwest of our location. He wants us to lay in a course for it so he can get the treasure on board. So plot your course so that you're following as close as possible behind the Ghost Ship, constantly replotting it along the way when necessary. However, the Ghost Ship will take us through a thick fog that we won't be able to see much of our way through on the lower screen, even as we enter the Northwestern Sea chasing it. Continue your chase after it, anyway, watching out for barrel mines along the path. Eventually the chase will be for naught, as the Ghost Ship will disappear and we will be repositioned near the southwest corner of the Northwestern Sea. Linebeck will suggest at that point to make a hasty retreat. NEXT: Molida Island, navigating the fog, and the Isle of Gust. Category:Walkthroughs